29 February 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-02-29 ; Comments *Peel plays couple of Russian tunes on the show from a folk song and a band called Kino, connected to his 10 day visit to Russia recently. *Peel plays couple of tracks from The Fall's The Frenz Experiment album. *Peel plays three tracks from the Netherlands, including two from LUL, whose two members were previously in It Dockumer Lokaeltsje. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Russian folk tune *Shamen: Knature Of A Girl (12") Moksha *Kino: Wake Up (It's Love) (v/a LP - Red Wave: 4 Underground Bands From The USSR) Big Time *Morrissey: I Know Very Well How I Got My Name (Boxset - Viva Hate) His Master's Voice *Latee: This Cut's Got Flavour (12") Wild Pitch #''' *Flatmates: Shimmer (7") Subway Organization *Shalawambe: (Bemba) Ulunkumbwa (v/a LP - Kariba Special) Gramma *Wedding Present: Nobody's Twisting Your Arm (7") Reception *Mike Dunn: Magic Feet (12" - So Let It Be Houze!) Westbrook '''# *Fall: Frenz (CD - The Frenz Experiment) Beggars Banquet *Syd Barrett: Terrapin (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Divine Force: Holy War (Live) (12" - Holy War (Live) / Somethin Different) Yamak-ka #''' *Mighty Lemon Drops: Fall Down (Like The Rain) (LP - World Without End) Chrysalis *Aldéoni E Dos Santos: How Many Sugars? (Brazilian Radio Mix) (12") I.M.W. *Hot Rod All Stars: Strong Man (7") Trojan (Peel is not sure the title of this reggae record as his copy sleeve is worn out and thinks it maybe Bad Call or Bom Bom) *It Dockumer Lokaeltsje: unknown (LP - Moddergat) Top Hole *LUL: Looks Like Beeker (LP - Inside Little Oral Annie) Eksakt *LUL: Eggon (LP - Inside Little Oral Annie) Eksakt :(JP: 'Here's something for you to practice your tap dancing to') *Fred Astaire: Top Hat, White Tie And Tails *Woodentops: Maybe It Won't Last (LP - Wooden Foot Cops On The Highway) Rough Trade *Fall: Oswald Defence Lawyer (CD - The Frenz Experiment) Beggars Banquet *Chuck Willis: What Am I Living For *M.C. Smart: Chargin' Warrior (12") Mango *H.D.Q.: Positive Attitude (LP - You Suck!) Meantime *Sonic Youth: Within You Without You (v/a LP - Sgt. Pepper Knew My Father) New Musical Express *Mahlathini And The Mahotella Queens: Nina Majuba (You Pigeons) (CD - Thokozile) Earthworks *Microdisney: Gale Force Wind (7") Virgin *Final Conflict: One Answer (LP - Ashes To Ashes) Pusmort *Eric B. And Rakim: I Know You Got Soul (Six Minutes Of Soul) (The Double Trouble Remix) (12") Cooltempo *Kalinka Valcheva / Valika Andonova / Paulina Gortscheva / Stoyanka Boneva: Dve Tourlaski Pesen (Teasing) (v/a LP - Le Mystère Des Voix Bulgares: Volume 2) 4AD Tracks marked '''# on File 2. File ;Name *1) 020A-B9621XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 1988-03-xx Peel Show LE005 ;Length *1) 1:57:44 *2) 1:30:25 (until 0:15:21) ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Created from LE005 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B9621/1) *2) Mooo Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes